What to Expect A Wizard's Guide
by mrshjpotter90
Summary: Snapshots of the beginnings of the new Potter family. See how Harry and Hermione deal with becoming parents for the first time. Multi-chap. HHR,RWLL,GWDM. R and R


**Based on the wonderful milestones of pregnancy and family life. Little snapshots of the beginning of the new Potter family. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Or that the series would have ended? Really though, HP and it's characters aren't mine. They belong to JK. I don't own a swimming pool either, or a beach house. Handy isn't it, listing things we don't own ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - THREE WORDS**

There is something about sentences containing three words. Three words can change a person's life. Twenty three year old Harry Potter understood this better than most, he thought. As there had been a couple of times in his lifetime that three worded statements had changed his life completely. The first time, Harry remembered was when he had turned eleven and was told by his now good friend Hagrid, the reason he never seemed to fit in in the 'normal' world.

"You're a wizard…"

Until he started dating his long time best friend Hermione Granger, Harry strongly believed that nothing could top being told he was a wizard. This all changed when one day, Harry dropped Hermione off at the muggle airport so that she could attend a family reunion in the Bahamas. Her parting words not only marked the beginning of their relationship, but had Harry sporting the biggest grin ever when she whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Now Harry and Hermione had been married for 5 months and two days. (Not that Harry was counting or anything.) Harry was working his way up the Auror ranks at the Ministry of Magic, and Hermione had just pushed through her first law, prohibiting the abuse of house-elves. They weren't actively trying for Hermione to get pregnant, having both decided after the wedding to let nature take its course and not to rush anything. Their best friends Ron and Luna Weasley were already blessed with a wonderful one year old son, whom Harry and Hermione had being immediately named godparents of. The first words Ron spoke to Harry after his son was born were further proof that it only took three words to change a life.

"Meet your godson..."

Alfred Ronald Weasley had come into the world and added one more hungry mouth to the Weasley family tree on New Year's Day the previous year. Alfie (as he was fondly referred to) was the apple of his parent's eyes. He turned out to be a carbon copy of his father down to the last freckle, but he had seemed to take on Luna's dreamy and happy disposition. That was of course, Harry had noticed, unless he was hungry or eating. Having baby-sat little Alfie for Ron and Luna many a time once Alfie started eating solid food, it was nearly impossible to keep the little boy away from the kitchen.

In fact Alfie's first bout of accidental magic happened at the Potter household during a small dinner party last December. Luna had set up a play pen area in the dining room with some of Alfie's favourite toys to keep him entertained. It was just before dinner time and Alfie had gotten a glimpse of the treacle tart being set onto the table by Hermione. Before she could even turn around, the treacle tart had started to levitate towards the play pen. Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and her husband Draco Malfoy; all stared slack-jawed as the tart landed with a crash in front of the then eleven month old baby. The laughter was instant and lasted a good ten minutes, while Alfie happily started sticking gobs of treacle tart in his mouth. It was then that Ron chuckled to Harry.

"You'll be next…"

It was these words that had set off an atomic bomb worth of daydreams in Harry's head of when he and Hermione would eventually have children of their own. Images of himself sneaking their children out for broom rides, going to Quidditch matches as a family, and even dropping off child versions of himself and Hermione at Platform 9 and ¾ for their first year at Hogwarts; these became the main feature of Harry dreams lately.

Today was the last day of Harry and Hermione's joint time off from the Ministry for the Christmas and New Year holidays. The young couple had absolutely no plans to do anything at all but relax around the house before going back to work the next day. The past few weeks had been hectic after all; the pair had been spending their time going between both the Weasleys and the Granger clans, as well as dropping in with Andromeda Tonks and Harry's godson Teddy Lupin for the usual Christmas get-togethers, and had barely been home in their own house. Plus, Harry had plans to pamper Hermione all day as she had been a bit under the weather for the last couple of weeks. Spending the day at home was a rare treat, and Harry knew that if Hermione was still feeling nauseated at the very sight of food as she had since Boxing Day, that he would be dragging her to Saint Mungo's to see a healer the next morning, whether Hermione wanted to go or not.

Harry was currently chopping up tomatoes to go into the stew he was making for lunch, when he heard a large squeal and saw a blur of brown curls heading towards him, holding a piece of parchment. Dropping the knife he chose to indulge in one of the famous Hermione-hugs and try to decipher his wife's excited babbling.

"Hermione breathe love. Be kind, rewind and tell me what's going on." Harry begged as he tried to get Hermione to stop jumping about in excitement. "Did another one of the law amendments you've been working on get pushed through?"

Hermione stopped hopping about and gave Harry the brightest smile he'd seen in a while as she shook her head.

"Guess."

"Molly and Arthur won the lottery?"

"No. Better!"

"Draco came out of the closet and is leaving the country?"

"Harry! Be serious. Besides Draco isn't bad, you have been getting on with him better since he married Ginny."

"Doesn't mean that I have to love the git."

Giving Harry her best McGonagall glare, Hermione shook her head once more and squealed, "Harry, I'm pregnant!"

Harry's face broke into a huge grin and felt his head starting to spin.

Pregnant.

Hermione.

Hermione. Pregnant. They were going to have a baby!

This was wonderful.

No.

This was perfect!

As the thoughts settled down in his mind, Harry did what anyone could do after hearing such wonderful, life changing news.

He fainted.


End file.
